


Get Over It

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: 708 Coda - Steve checks on Danny and Grace. Danny can never nag Grace about her boyfriends again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something sweet to tide you over until the new episode tonight.

Danny braced himself with both hands against the shower wall, letting the water wash over his back. He closed his eyes and just _felt_ everything down to a cellular level.

 

His knee ached. His chest hurt. Sore ribs took forever to heal and tonight reminded him of that fact. He'd even swear his incision from the donor operation was still sensitive sometimes. To top it all off, he had the worst headache. And he felt like he might explode.

 

Trouble had followed him once again.

 

But thank god he'd been there. Those kids wouldn't have stood a chance without him. And Will. Lou had raised a damn good son. A son who was now dating his daughter. His Grace.

 

She'd been brave. So brave and grown up. His job had done that to her. His choices had made his daughter brave.

 

He remembered what Steve had told him about her joining the Aloha Girls. She wanted to be like her father. Brave.  Not scared.

 

His next breath caught in his throat, and he choked on a sob. That was it. The dam broke. His body shook with waves of grief. Despair. Fear. Pain. Sadness. Frustration. Love.  It all poured out of him.

 

"Danno? Are you crying?"

 

He straightened, clearing his throat and rinsing his face before answering.

 

"You okay, Grace?"  Danny hoped his voice sounded normal.  "Need something, babe?"

 

"Your phone. Uncle Steve keeps texting."

 

"Tell him I'm in the shower.  I'll call him back."

 

"Sure, Dad. You okay?"

 

"Yea, Monkey. I'm fine."

 

Monkey. He wondered how much longer he'd get away with calling her that. Aw hell, he'd never stop. Dads were supposed to embarrass their daughters. Forever. At least that was his plan.

 

Danny took his time as he soaped up. He wanted to wash away the night. Terrorists had no place at Winter formals. Or anywhere for that matter. His grief turned to anger, boiling in his gut.

 

Then the memory of Grace and Will dancing popped into his head. They were a cute couple - he had to admit. And they understood one another. Both being cop kids. And he knew Will's parents. That made him smile. Of all the boys for Grace to date. Lou Grover's son. He could keep a better eye on her, knowing the parents.  Hell, working with one of them would provide him with inside scoop he'd never get otherwise. This gave him some peace. Lou had his back, though Lou was Will's father first, so Will would be his priority. Man, he hoped those two crazy kids never broke up. _No wait_ \- he wanted Grace to date more than one kid. God - he hated his mind. Felt like it never stopped churning. Danny smacked the shower wall. 

 

"Stop it."  He muttered.  "Just stop."

 

He could do this. Grace was growing up. It was a gift. Growing up wasn't granted to all kids. He knew this. And growing up meant dating. He shook his head. He sure hoped Rachel had covered "the talk" because he didn't know if he could do it. Maybe Kono could help him out too.

 

Danny sighed, slicking back his hair with both hands. He'd had enough thinking for the night. No more thoughts about terrorists and dances and boys. He wanted a beer. Or maybe a shot of Scotch. He kept a bottle of the good stuff under the kitchen sink. He could finally drink again, so once he was sure things were settled with Grace, he'd have some. And then pass out for a good eight hours. He'd earned a decent night's sleep.

 

"Hey Danny?"

 

That voice was not supposed to be in his bathroom. Especially not while he was in the shower.

 

"Steve?" 

 

"You okay, buddy? Grace said you'd been in here awhile."

 

"Why are you in my bathroom?"  Danny turned off the water and peeked out.

 

He was greeted by his partner in jeans and a T-shirt. Blue, Danny's favorite color. Why did he always have to look so good? Didn't matter that they'd spent the night dealing with bad guys. Steve managed to look like a million bucks.

 

"Come on.  Getting all modest on me?"  Steve grinned and handed Danny a towel.  "I was on my way over.  To check on Grace."

 

"Right...to check on Grace."  Danny took the towel and wrapped it around his waist, still dripping wet.  He waved at his partner. "Get out. Please get out. Give me a few minutes, huh?"

 

"You take all the time you need, buddy." Steve chuckled, backing out of the room and shutting the door.

 

/././

 

"Where's Grace?"  Danny said as he ruffled his hair, looking a little less wired.

 

Steve shrugged and hit the mute button on the remote. "She said good night and gave me a hug. Figured she went to bed."

 

"Oh yea. She has practice in the morning. I wonder if they'll cancel."

 

"Cancel. Why?"

 

"What the kids just went through-"

 

"Hey, the kids will be fine." Steve stopped for a second and grabbed Danny's wrist, pulling him toward the couch. "You on the other hand..."

 

Danny tried to yank away but only succeeded in falling into Steve's lap, which led to Steve putting him in a headlock.

 

"You animal." Danny sputtered while attempting to get away. "What are you-"

 

Steve simply laughed and held just enough pressure so Danny couldn't pull away.

 

"You are seriously messed up. Let me go."  Danny huffed, knowing he was stuck. "Please."

 

"Since you asked so nicely, Danno."  Steve loosened his grip.

 

"What's gotten into you?"  Danny flopped beside Steve but kept as much distance as the small sofa allowed.

 

"Nothing, why?"

 

"You seem ... off."

 

"Well, you're not the only one who went through hell tonight."

 

Danny nodded, as words suddenly failed him. He hadn't thought much about Steve's ordeal.  He'd been focused on himself and Grace.

 

Steve cleared his throat and focused on picking a loose thread on the couch. "I wasn't there for you. I couldn't back you up."

 

"Hey." Danny made sure Steve was looking at him before continuing.   "But you did.  Back me up. You understood my lame attempt at a code."

 

"Not until it was almost too late."

 

"Hey, this wasn't your fault. Who knew someone would take hostages at Grace's dance? I mean, seriously." Danny stretched out, kicking Steve on purpose.

 

"I'm surprised you didn't plan for it."

 

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

 

"You told me you always expect the worst." Steve shrugged, trying to minimize the can of worms he might be opening.

 

Danny rolled his eyes. "Worst case scenarios for Grace's dances do not involve terrorists. It's more like spiked punch, PDAs and joints in the bathroom."

 

"Nobody smokes joints anymore."

 

"Says you. I have it on pretty good authority they do..." Danny really didn't feel like rehashing the events of his evening, but he would to shut Steve up.

 

His partner just kept rambling. "No, kids don't smoke joints. They use those vapor things."

 

"Vapor things? Wow - " Danny poked Steve's arm. "That's real technical for a cop."

 

"You know what I mean." Steve frowned and tossed the remote at Danny. "Here, you pick something since you know everything."

 

"Babe, hey. I'm sorry."

 

"Just watch something and forget about it."

 

The tone of his voice made it clear this wasn't over. But whatever it was would wait til Steve was ready. Danny found a favorite flick and settled in, letting his arm rest behind Steve's broad shoulders. He decided he didn't need any alcohol tonight. He had something strong enough right there beside him.

 

/././

 

"Earlier, you told me to pick a base."  Danny didn't respond, so Steve nudged him before adding.  "Did you mean it?"

 

"Impatient much? Give a guy a sec to answer."

 

Steve muted the movie again.

 

Danny smacked Steve's thigh. "Hey I was watching that."

 

"Stop you'll wake Grace."  Steve all but purred.

 

"That's my line." Danny barely glanced at his friend. He was still engrossed in the movie.

 

"Well, you might...wake her."

 

"She's a big girl. She'll go back to sleep." Danny was totally missing Steve's advances. "Turn the volume up.  Please."

 

Steve switched hands with the remote, so Danny couldn't reach it. Then he began tracing circles on Danny's bare knee. "I wouldn't want her to come out here."

 

"Why?" Danny turned toward Steve, his face lit by the ever changing lights of the TV. Touching like this wasn't unusual, and he was really into the movie.

 

"Because I'm not sure you'd want her to see this."

 

Steve leaned in, hovering for a few seconds, waiting to be punched or pushed. But Danny didn't move.  "You're gonna make me do all the work, huh?"

 

His voice was low and full of teasing and wanting and promise.

 

Danny flashed just the hint of a smile, and his next breath hitched in his throat.

 

Steve didn't hesitate for long. He closed the distance and kissed Danny's parted lips. Then he pulled away quickly. Getting a verbal smack rather than a physical one.

 

"What are you? Ten?" Danny wrinkled his nose and then added. "Kiss me like you mean it."

 

"Like I mean it?" Relieved, Steve laughed, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the cushions.

 

Danny crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Yea. What was that? A peck?"

 

"You didn't - I thought -"

 

"I didn't what?"

 

They stared at one another.

 

"Kiss him already." Grace grouched from the edge of the living room. "You two are the worst."

 

She disappeared into the kitchen.

 

Steve bit his lip but he couldn't stifle the giggle.

 

"Stop it." Danny growled and punched Steve's arm.

 

Between little bursts of giggling, Steve managed a response. "Looks like you've scarred her again, buddy."

 

"That's ... that's just wrong. Apologize." Danny narrowed his eyes, obviously feigning annoyance.

 

"Apologize? I didn't get you shot."

 

"Yea. You may as well have..."  Danny re-crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Always ready for a challenge, Steve leapt on top of his partner, holding him in place. 

 

"You mean like this? Does this qualify as an apology?"

 

He brushed his nose across the tender flesh behind Danny's ear before biting his neck.

 

Danny shivered. "That's a good start."

 

"God, get a room!" Grace huffed as she stomped back to bed.

 

Mortified and turned on at the same time, Danny tried to wiggle out of Steve's grasp. "I cannot fool around with you while my daughter is down the hall."

 

He craned his neck and kissed Steve, sucking on his bottom lip. Steve nodded against him. "You're absolutely right.  We should stop."

 

"So inappropriate." Danny groaned as he palmed his erection with one hand.

 

Steve grinned, taking great delight in making his partner uncomfortable. "Yea. Inappropriate. Sure."

 

Danny straightened, pushing Steve away.  "Let's watch the movie."

 

"I can do that." Steve agreed, looking as serious as he could, shoving a throw pillow into his lap to hide his own hard-on. "Let's be ... appropriate."

 

Grace popped back into the room.  "And I'll remember this the next time you nag me about my boyfriend, Danno."

 

Steve burst out laughing, wrapping Danny in his arms.

 

"So not funny!  Stop it! You're encouraging her. Let me go!" Danny didn't really struggle against him, but he made a good show of it.

 

But his lame attempts at escaping wouldn't matter anyway. Steve wasn't letting go. 

 

"Get over it, man. Just get over it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading.


End file.
